


What magic has united, let no man separate

by satchihatchi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative universe - Spellcaster, Bottom Dipper Pines, Demons, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rituals, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchihatchi/pseuds/satchihatchi
Summary: Dipper is the only spellcaster who can't cast spells. And that sucks. A lot. However, when he finds a strange book without a title or author, which contains many spells and rituals, hope appeared in him. He decides to perform a ritual which "should summon a muse to fulfill spellcaster's wish".Well, he should have read the warning on the back beforehand...
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	1. The morning explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, children in school have to do magic exams to level up their rank (They have 5 levels: Zero-level, aka humans and non-wizards, D-level the worst level for wizards, they can only use single spells, C-level for normal wizards, B-level and A-level for talented ones and Finally S- level for excellent wizards with great powers.) To be more clear, Dipper (who is also 23yo in this fic) is D-level, Mabel and Stanley are C-level and Ford is S-level. Also, Mystery shack is more like a shop with magic items and elixirs, than a Tourist trap with a gift shop.   
> Plus they don't have modern technology like computers or smartphones (they only have TV, old phones and cars) and everything runs because of magic energy. I hope this clears things up!

"Pfff, hahaha! What the hell were you doing? You look like you're in hell!" Those were my twin's first words when I went downstairs for breakfast that morning. She was sitting at a table with her mouth full of pancakes. And she wasn't the only one in the room who laughed at me. Grunkle Stan, standing at the stove, forgot to turn the pancakes on me with a laugh. On the contrary, Ford, who was drinking his tea with honey and reading today's newspaper, sat quietly opposite Mabel and just nodded at me. However, it was clear that he was trying his best to not laugh at me.

After all, they had reason to laugh.

  
"I just got back from there," I replied to Mabel, reaching for my handkerchief. I looked like a vagabond. My whole face was covered with soot, dirt, and I smelled of sulfur. My once white shirt was now ruined, with black spots on it. To top it all off, my hair, which I had tied in a ponytail most of the time, was now tousled and dirty as if I hadn't showered in a week. One could easily confuse me with the devil.

When I had cleaned my face enough, I sat down next to Ford and poured myself some tea. I needed to calm my nerves after today's incident. "Well," Ford spoke to me as he turned the page of the newspaper, "what was it today?" He knew what was going on. He certainly couldn't hear that giant explosion in my room. I looked down. "I was trying to do _Inferio_ spell. But I mixed up the words at the end, and it exploded." I replied, feeling humiliated. "What? Man, I'm not surprised you screwed it up. It's a C-level spell." Stan turned to me and placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Yes, I know! But I thought I'd do it this time. I'm pretty good at alchemy. Plus, I trained! If I just tried it again and said it right, then-" I wanted to continue when Ford stopped me. "Dipper, Dipper, Dipper…" set his newspaper on the table and sighed. "How many times have we told you not to try to learn new spells without mine or Stanley's presence? I know how much you want to continue our family tradition, but you can't just do magic you don't have the skills for. Do you understand me?"  
I lowered my head and nodded. Mabel, who had just finished her portion of pancakes, patted me lightly on the shoulder and gave me a smile. "Aw, don't be sad, Dip-Dop! You know I can teach you some magic at any time! " Her eyes shone with joy, like her sweater with shining stars. "Thanks, Mabel. That's kind of you." I smiled back, though I felt even more miserable inside.

I came from the Pines family, one of the best spellcaster families in the entire western part of the United States. Everyone with their magic powers belonged to either C or higher rank.  
Everyone… Except me. 

I, "Dipper" Mason Pines, was the worst spellcaster ever born in this family.

My parents noticed it when I was 9 years old. While Mabel, along with the other children, could already use magic to create an ice castle in the classroom, I could barely conjure up one snowflake. Yes, my parents have tried many times to help me, either by themselves, by tutoring, or even by therapy. But none of that helped me. My grades at school were worsening rapidly, and I failed almost every magic exam.  
It wasn't until I was 12 when my parents sent us to my grunkles that things changed for the better. Ford was experienced if even the best spell caster I could ever know. He had over 12 doctorates and worked most of his life as a professor at the University of Witchcraft and Magic. When we moved into his and Stanley's place, Ford decided to take me as his apprentice and teach alchemy in his spare time. That immediately fascinated me. It was about working with magic, but at the same time, it was just a form of cooking. Ford showed me how to mix things properly, what to look out for, and how to work with alchemy books. He also tried to teach me to cast spells.

Unfortunately, despite all his efforts, I have never been able to control my powers. I could have tried my best, repeated magic formulas a thousand times, waved my wand like crazy, but it always ended the same way. Failure.

I was a lost cause.

\-----------------------------------

"Thank you for breakfast. I'm going to take a quick shower now before I go to town." I spoke as soon as I finished eating. Mabel looked at me as if I just told her a bad joke. "You're kidding, aren't you? You want to go out in weather like **this**? You don't even have to shower with one like that. Just get out of the shack and you'll be washed in 5 minutes." She had her point. It was raining cats and dogs. "Well, I have to return the books from the library. My deadline is this week, and they're closed on the weekends. Besides, we ran out of milk and eggs, so I'll buy them on the way back. And don't worry, I'll take an umbrella with me. A little bit of water has never killed anyone." I answered her as I left the kitchen and went up the stairs to the bathroom. But Mabel didn't want to leave me like that. She ran to the bottom of the stairs and smirked at me with the keys to her van. "Hey, feel free to walk into town. But if you want, I'll leave for a visit to Pacifica in about half an hour. I can give you a ride there, and you'll go back on your own. What do you say?" ! " I turned and smiled at her. She always knew how to convince me. "Sure thing! Just give me 10 minutes, and we can go!"

\-----------------------------------

"Well, what do you want to borrow today? Any more books on monsterology?" Mabel tried to start a conversation with me during our ride. The wipers barely managed to work with such heavy rain, and they were playing songs from the '80s on the radio. However, this was disturbed by the sound of the old engine. This van had its best years vanished long ago. We got it for our 18th birthday _(although Mabel deserved it more)_. I rarely drove. "Yeah. I'd like to see if they have anything about red dragons." I answered her and leaned against the window. Mabel looked at me. "Oh, I see... Well, that reminds me, there's a party at Pacifica's place tomorrow and-"

"I am not going anywhere." I jumped into her speech. I knew exactly what she wanted to say. "Huh, but why not? Come on! It'll be fun. A lot of drinks, food, music." she defended herself at me. I know she didn't mean it in a bad way, but I had my principles. And one of them was avoiding parties like these. "Fun? Maybe for you, Mabel, but I'd rather stay home. So don't worry about it and just go have fun," I sighed. Mabel looked at me as if she wanted to see into my soul. "Dip-dop! You can't spend your whole life in that attic! Come with me to that party tomorrow and I promise you won't regret it. You'll socialize, meet a few people… Plus, I have a friend who would like to meet you there and-"  
"Oh my God, do we have to have a discussion about this right now? How many times do I have to tell you to stop being my matchmaker!" It was always the same. Whenever I went somewhere with Mabel, it turned into a blind date. And it all ended horribly.   
I didn't blame those girls. It was always me who messed it up. But maybe it was the best thing for both of us. It wasn't appropriate for a female spellcaster to date spellcaster with a rank as low as I mine was. And I, on the other hand, didn't always have to feel so uncomfortable.

But Mabel had a slightly different opinion.

We argued together in the car for over 5 minutes. When she ran out of arguments, she turned her head and quietly concentrated on driving. There was a tense atmosphere in the cab of the car and we both had a desire to apologize.   
"I'm sorry," I said, in a rather quiet voice. "No, that's fine. I was the one who was forcing you to go with me. You know I just want you to be happy," she smiled at me, and all anger disappeared. I've never been mad at her for too long. I loved her and she loved me as well.

Mabel poked me lightly with her elbow and smirked at me. "I'm sure you would find a girl who would like you. After all, you're half-bad looking. Maybe if you changed a few things. Like your fashion style and maybe your hair, too."  
"Eh? What do you suddenly have against my hair?" I turned to her. "It's too long. Look at you, though. Soon you'll have it longer than I have."  
"Then you shouldn't have had a haircut then. I still don't get it. You've taken care of your hair and have it up to your knees in length all your life, and from one day to the next, you decide to cut it to your shoulders." I spoke to her as we passed the police station. There were still 2 minutes left before we had to reach the library. I looked at myself in the side mirror. I didn't even remember the last time I cut my hair. Not to mention when I actually had short hair. It's been over 11 years since I arrived in Gravity Falls and my hair had grown so long that I had to wear it all the time in a ponytail. 

“Do you know how troublesome it was to take care of it? " Mabel answered my question. I smiled. "Well, I don't know. Although I'm sure grunkle Stan would have something to say after that hair potion accident! Do you still remember that? He looked like a yeti! Pfff- Hahaha! ” We both burst out laughing and kept smiling until we stopped in front of the library.

\-----------------------------------

"Okay bro, I'm leaving. See you at home! ” she waved at me as I got out of the car. I waved at her too. “Thanks again for the ride! And don't forget to tell Pacifica I said hi! See ya!" Then I just turned around and walked through the door into the library.

_Yes, it rained heavily that day._

_But there was something in the air other than just raindrops. Something told me that today will not be such an ordinary day in Gravity Falls as I first thought…_


	2. Black book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds a strange looking black book. And what is in it attracts his attention ...

I went to the library almost every week.

Sometimes even every day. Why?

Well, Stan claimed that the books were _"too expensive to buy for me"_ , and I had read most of the books Ford had long ago.

Thus, my only way out remained this old gray building. So it was no wonder that the librarian greeted me as soon as I entered. "Ah, if it's not young Pines. Did you come to return the books?" I nodded and walked over to the counter she was sitting behind.  
She was a small lady with gray hair in a bun and large round glasses. She was overweight and could be in her early 70s. She used to throw pens at people when they made too much noise. Otherwise, however, it was a nice lady. When I spent rainy days like this here as a child, she often brought me cocoa and biscuits to read. "Hello, Mrs. Bookworm. Oh, yes, I do. Just a sec... there they are! " I greeted her back and pulled all 5 books out of my bag. They were mostly alchemical books, but I also had 2 books about water fairies. 

The librarian smiled at me and used her wand to remove the library's magic seal from the books. It was a relatively simple spell, but it was very effective. If I didn't return the books within 2 months, the books would have teleported back to where they belonged. Fortunately, I was never late in returning them. "Well, is there anything else I could help you with?" Mrs. Bookworm said to me when she was done. "Oh yes. I heard you have a new volume of Monsterology. ”I asked, and the woman pointed toward the southern part of the library. "You're lucky! They delivered it to us just today. It's in the back, next to the storage room. Last bookshelf on the left. ” I thanked her and headed in that direction.

I couldn't wait to finally read that book.

Apart from Ford's Journals, it was the only book series about monsters and magical creatures in the world. 

Ford was **crazy** about magical creatures. His 3 journals were full of information and facts about all the creatures he encountered during his lifetime. However, most of this knowledge related only to beings that lived in the United States. That's why I was glad that there was a book like: _"The Great Book of Monsterology and the Magical Creatures of the World."_

I walked to the door to the storage room. And there I saw it.

A thick green cover with a pentagram sign on the spine. However, my joy waned when I saw where it was. It lay on the highest shelf of the bookshelf, which was almost 3 meters high.

_They got to be kidding me!_ I looked around to see if there was any ladder. Unfortunately, it was not.   
Oh, right... I almost forgot that the librarian used magic to move objects. Well, now I was wondering what to do. I wasn't very tall, and using magic to take it off wasn't an option for me either. I decided on variant C. I'll just get out there and take it by hand!

I checked around to see if anyone was looking. The librarian was too far away to see me, and no one else was there. _Perfect_. I put one foot on the shelf to see if it would hold me. It seemed stable. So I started climbing. It was no different from climbing a ladder. "Ah, here you are!" I smiled as I finally held it. I was so happy! "You're finally mine, my precious book-"

**Crack**! There was a sound of breaking under my left leg. Before I could react, the shelf I was standing on broke, and I fell to the ground. "AGHHH!" I screamed as I landed on my ass. It hurt like hell. But I didn't seem to get seriously injured. "Oh, no, Mrs. Bookworm is going kill me!" I panicked when I saw the mess I made. Most of the books fell out of the bookshelf and lay on the ground in all sorts of ways.

I started collecting them from the ground when I noticed something. Next to me lay a book on the floor, different from others. It was relatively thick, with a simple black cover and covered with a thick layer of dust. _Where did it come from?_ It looked as if no one had read it for centuries. I tried to get the dust out of it to see what kind of book it was. 

  
That was weird. It had neither a title nor an author's name.   
I took a look inside. However, its content surprised me even more. Inside were spells, alchemical recipes, and rituals I had never heard of. Moreover, nowhere were written for what specific rank spells were for. That was really unusual. It must have been very old because everything there was handwritten in either red or black ink. The pages were already yellow and in some places splattered with ink stains. I quite liked it.   
I liked mysteries. Maybe Ford could tell me more about some of those spells…

"Dipper, are you all right? My Goddess, what happened here ?! Didn't you hurt yourself? ”The terrified librarian came running. "I- I'm so sorry. I was just trying to climb into the bookshelf to take down the new Monsterology book, and somehow I broke the shelf and - Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you somehow! ”I began to apologize and continued collecting books from the ground. The old lady knelt in her gray dress and joined me. "It's not a big deal, Dipper. Somehow I forgot you can't use magic. But next time, you'd better ask me to take it off you for you than do something stupid like that. You could have been hurt. "

When we had all the books collected and put in place, I turned to Mrs. Bookworm with a black book in my hand. "By the way, don't you know what this book is? I'd like to borrow it. ”

I handed it to her, and she studied the book for a long time. "This must be one of those discarded books," she said after a moment, and I blinked twice. "What? Discarded book? That's what it doesn't have the seal of the library? ”  
The librarian nodded and looked at the box by the door to the storage room, which was full of books. "Yes, it is a book that is so old that no one wants to borrow it anymore. I planned to give it with other ones to charity, but if you want it, you can keep it. After all, what would I not do for the pleasure of my _favorite_ visitor? ”She smiled at me and I blushed a little. I thanked her and she went to her counter. "Well, since I'm here, why don't I help you find the rest of the books you'll want to borrow?" She asked, winking at me. "That would be nice of you! I still need to find..." I followed her as I put the black book in my bag...

\-------------------------------------------

"I'm back!" I called when I got home. It was already 2 in the afternoon, and it still did not stop raining. I sighed. It's been a long day. What seemed like a short visit to the library lasted over 4 hours in the end. I read most of that time from the new volume of Monsterology.

There was silence in the house.

"Hello? Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Stan? Are you here? ”I called in the foyer. "We're here!" both of them said from the direction of Ford's room. _What was Ford doing in his room at this time?_ _Most of the time, he spent all his time downstairs in his alchemical lab. And why was Stan with him?_

I understood as soon as I reached the door to his room.  
Ford and Stan stood in the middle of the bedroom, trying their best to close the suitcase in front of them, which was incredibly full. "Sweet mooses, Poindexter, do you really have to take all of this with you ?!" Stan cursed when he finally managed to close and lock his suitcase. "Yes, Stanley. I must not forget anything. After all, I've been going there for half a year. ”Ford answered and immediately turned to me. "Hi, Dipper! I see you've finally returned from the library. Did you borrow anything interesting? ”His forehead fluttered, and he even had to pull up his sleeves as he tried to push his books into a small suitcase. "Yeah, they've finally released a new volume of Monsterology! And it also reminds me that I borrowed another book. I was wondering if you'd look at it with me and- "

"I'm sorry, Dipper, but I don't have time right now. I'm leaving tomorrow and I have to pack everything. It's a long way to Europe and I don't want to forget anything. ”He didn't even let me finish my sentence. 

  
Oh, right. Ford was actually leaving for Romania tomorrow.

About 2 months ago, he received a call from an acquaintance of his. They wanted him and a couple of university colleagues to do research on the Black Dragons. It was supposed to be for half a year, but because it was a unique opportunity, he immediately agreed. I really wanted to go with him. I tried to persuade him to take me, but Ford disagreed. He argued that it was only for experienced level A+ spellcasters and that I should take care of the Mystery Shack. However, he promised to send me letters regularly.

\-------------------------------------------

So I left them alone and went upstairs to my bedroom. It was a relatively small room in the attic. As a child, I shared it with Mabel, but with puberty, we decided to have our own space. I got a room in the attic, Mabel got a room where Stan had been hiding wax figures for a while. She arranged it quite nicely there. With Pink wallpaper, blue carpet, a pile of pillows, and photos with Waddles… typical girl's room.   
I left things the same. Although there have been minor changes over the years. For example, Mabel's bed and posters were removed.

Currently, my room had one big bed _(which took me years to persuade Stan to buy it, because the old one was too small for me)_ , a wardrobe, several old pictures, and a desk with a chair. Then I had my little workshop behind the drape. It was mainly a large table with a pile of test tubes, flasks, beakers, and funnels of various sizes and shapes. There was also a bookcase with books I bought or borrowed, a notice board, and a cauldron. A typical set of alchemists.

Tired of a long walk with a bag full of groceries and books, I fell into my bed. With such weather outside, only one activity I could think of was possible to do. It was time for some tea and reading in bed!  
I put my hand in my bag and pulled a black book out of it. How long did it have to lie there in that library? I ran my fingers over the spine of the book and inhaled the pleasant smell of old paper. I opened the book and started reading it…

\-------------------------------------------

As I was right, it really was a strange book. Most of the text was written in Latin or runes _(which luckily was not such a problem, thanks to Ford's lessons)_.

There were quite fascinating spells here. For example, there was a spell that could create a permanent spellcaster's duplicate. How to curse someone with the Imperionum curse, stop time for a while, or how to turn a unicorn's blood into magical energy...  
I was so busy reading that I didn't even notice it was already evening. But then I stopped on one page. _Dream catchirius_ was the name of it. It was supposed to be some kind of ritual. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was about what kind of ritual it was. 

  
I read aloud the whole description:

_" **Dream Catchirius - Spriritus unitum mae** , is a ritual in which a spellcaster can summon a magical creature into the human world. The summoned creatures are then referred to as the "muse." They may then differ in shape, gender, or race due to the magical power of the individual spellcaster and how the ritual is prepared. After being summoned, the muse will then fulfill any wish of the spellcaster if it is in their power- "_

The rest of the text was smudged, but it was probably nothing important. I read it three times and still didn't believe it. _This couldn't have been possible! That was exactly what I was looking for!_ I _f I performed this ritual successfully, I could ask the muse to have my magical powers._

  
Yeah, **if** I could do it…   
How hard was this ritual anyway? Since there were no specifications anywhere in the book for what rank it was intended for, I could only roughly guess. The process was not complicated. In fact, It seemed to be pretty easy to do.

I immediately began to read what was needed: 

_"Dragon's tongue, human eyes, radiant orbs, mandrake root, wolf elderberry, screaming in a bottle, viper essence, human blood, a little bit of gold..."_

Most of those things were very difficult to obtain, but not impossible.   
I knew where to find it all. 

In Ford's lab.

But there was a small problem. 

  
Ford would never let me take it all. Not if he knew what I needed it for. Then I realized it. After all, Ford was leaving tomorrow! I knew the access code to the lab, and he would definitely not notice anything after six months. Plus, tomorrow evening, Mabel planned to go to Pacifica's party, and Stan used to go to bed early…

It was decided. I had to do that ritual tomorrow night ...


	3. Big mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper decided to perform a ritual that night. However, something went wrong. Instead of a muse, someone completely different stood in front of him. Someone who got him in big trouble ...

"We'll miss you so much." Mabel and I hugged grunkle Ford. It was barely 6 in the morning, but we didn't mind that at all. We wanted to say goodbye to him properly. After all, we wouldn't see him for another 6 months. "If you meet a vampire, be sure to give him my number!" Mabel said, and grunkle laughed. "Yeah, sure! Take good care of Mystery Shack, okay? I won't see you for a long time now, but I will write letters to you often. ”He said as Stan put the last suitcase in his Stanmobile. "Hey, Pointdexter, have you said goodbye yet? We should hurry up if you want to catch the plane. ”He called, and Ford answered immediately. "Sure, Stanley. I'm going. Just one more thing... " Then he turned to me and patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dipper. I wish I could take you with me. But don't worry. While I'm gone, Stanley will teach you magic instead of me. ”

Stan turned to us immediately when he heard that. "What?! Come on, Sixer! You know I'm not a good teacher… ”he wanted to object when Ford looked at him seriously, and he fell silent. "Fine, just don't expect miracles." He finally finished the sentence. Ford then walked over to the car and got into it. "Goodbye, you two. I'll miss you. ” That was his last words when Stan started the car's engine, and then they slowly drove off.

\--------------------------------

Mabel and I worked in the store for the rest of the day. It was a potion shop that Ford originally founded here in Gravity Falls. For the most part, Ford was (or sometimes I was) the one who made them, and Stan was the one who sold them. However, not all of them were effective or good. But Stan, with his business skills, was able to sell anything. That was one of his best abilities. Most of the year, there were few customers in the store, so Mabel and I had time to talk or do something else. Today, however, the store was so unusually full of people and tourists that we almost didn't have a chance to rest until the closing. Fortunately, it was 9 p.m. now, and it was already dark outside.

\--------------------------------

"You really don't want to come with me, Dip-Dop? Maybe just for a moment? ”Mabel asked me as she looked in the mirror in the hall. She was wearing a short purple dress with a floral motif, a necklace with a star, and black heels. She was also wearing a little makeup: red lipstick, light purple shadows, and a little bit of blush. "No, thanks. I have something planned, so just go and have fun. ”I smiled at her and opened the door for her like a good gentleman. "I'll be back at three in the morning, okay? Bye, bro! ”She smiled back, then got into her van and left.

_ Okay, it was time to get into the action. _

I went to check on Stan in the living room. He slept soundly in a chair with a remote control in one hand and a bucket of ice cream in the other. "He's asleep as dead," I said to myself, walking quietly to the lab door. "Okay, how was it - A58, E86, C98, and G66." I tapped the code on the dial. There was a click sound, and the door opened. Thank God Ford hasn't changed the combination this year. I went downstairs to a dark room. Compared to my workshop, this room was much larger. And also better equipped. That's why Ford didn't like me coming here without his permission. But he wasn't here now.

What was great about Ford was that he was a perfectionist. He had to have everything perfectly arranged in drawers or bottles, which were marked with a name tag and what they were for. So I knew right away where to find it.

When I had everything I needed with me, the more important part came, creating a summoning ring and performing a ritual. I decided to do it in my room. That way I didn't risk Stan catching me if he actually would wake up.

First, I had to paint the summoning ring. I used chalk for it because it could then be easily erased. It was a large circle with runes and magic symbols. Then I had to draw a shape in the middle. I decided to try a triangle.

Then it was time to put all the ingredients in the middle of the circle. 

Also relatively easy.

But the last step was the most difficult for me. I had to use my blood and read the magic spell correctly.

I didn't like the whole blood thing, but because I really wanted to do the ritual, I had to continue. I pulled a small Swiss Army knife and a black book from my backpack and stood on the edge of the circle. I ran a knife's blade over my palm as fast as I could. Within 3 seconds, fresh blood began to flow from the cut. It didn't hurt as much as I expected. As drops of blood fell on the ingredients, I opened the book on the page where the spell was.

It was time for the final incantation.

I began to repeat the words from the book aloud:

_ „In nomine Dei et ab sequuntur somnia somniabunt. Subsisto vitam, tunc subsisto. Ex hoc ego tecum coniungere anima tua. Do tibi anima tua dabis mihi iterum. Veni huc, et impleat Fatum meum! Dream Catchirius - Triangulum etangulum! Triangulum etangulum!!“ _

As I repeated the incantation, I noticed that the ingredients were merging together and turning into a common mass. _It worked, It really worked!_

I repeated the incantation 4 more times. With each word, the circle began to shine more and more, and the mass began to change more into human form. Then, when I finished the spell for the sixth time, I ended aloud with the words,  _ "Ita sit!" _

And for a moment everything disappeared in the blinding light.

\--------------------------------

**“Hahahahaha!** I'm alive. I AM FINALLY ALIVE! ”Came the threatening laughter. With that, the light disappeared, and I realized that someone was standing in front of me. Someone, I've never seen before...

A tall, handsome man stood in front of me. He was tanned and had and had an eye patch over his right eye. He had short wavy hair that was half black, half blonde with blue tips. He was wearing a long black coat with a gold brick pattern, black gloves, a yellow vest, and a white shirt with a black bow tie. He had a black top hat on his head and a wand in his hand. He also had a gold earring in his left ear. Who was that? He certainly didn't look like a muse.

The man looked at himself in my mirror. “Wow, five fingers on each hand, teeth, and even a pair of eyes? I have to say he did a great job. ”He bragged in the mirror, and I didn't understand what he was talking about. "W-What?" Who you are? And what are you doing in my room? ”I asked, and it was only at that moment that the stranger looked at me. "The name is Bill. And you don't have to be so surprised, Pinetree. After all, it was you who summoned me. Seriously, why people need to be more and more stupid with each new century. It's so annoying. ”He introduced himself to me and I just blinked twice. " _Pinetree?_ " I repeated his words, and the man pointed to the symbol on my hand.

But then I realized something. "Wait, so you're telling me you're the muse I wanted to summon to fulfill my wish?" Bill looked at me in surprise, then laughed out loud. What was so ridiculous ?! "WHAT? MUSE? FULFILLING WISHES? Pfff - hahaha! You certainly have to have a good sense of humor! How did you come up with something like that? Do I look like a fairy? ”He rolled on the ground, and I just picked up a book to show it to him. "B-but, the book said I would summon a muse to fulfill my wishes!" Bill smirked. "Well, I have to disappoint you since you're wrong. No one fulfills a wish just like that. Unless you want to make a deal with me. But I guess you already know that since you tried to **summon a demon with black magic**. ”

I couldn't believe the words he had just said. _What? Demon? Black magic?!_

I've heard Ford mentioning it a few times before. It was forbidden teaching, and only the best spellcasters had the right to practice it. It was also one of the parts of magic teaching where blood was used for rituals… God, why I hadn't noticed it sooner!

"No way. Don't say you're- ”Bill smiled at me and bowed. "Bill Cipher, the demon of dreams. What's with that face? Don't tell me you didn't know who I was. Didn't you read the warning on the back? ”I quickly flipped through the book to the ritual page. 

_ Something was wrong. Something was really wrong!  _

I found the right page and turned it over. On the other side, a tiny note was written:

_ " _ **_ Warning: _ ** _ this is a spell for S-level spellcasters only. Used to summon demons.  _ **_ Do not _ ** _ perform it under any circumstances unless you know all the consequences of the ritual. " _

I stared in disbelief. First of all, who ever wrote the warning  ** behind  ** the spell ?! And second, how did I even manage to do it? I was barely D-level! I would never have mastered such a complex spell like this.

Bill looked annoyed. He sat down on a chair and watched me. "Well, while I'm here, will you want to make a deal with me or not? You should probably deserve some of the benefits since you gave me my own physical body. Well? I'm waiting… ”he asked, and I shook my head. I definitely didn't plan to do anything like that. I knew how dangerous the demons were.  _ Oh, if Ford knew about it, he would definitely kill me! _

"No way! I would never make a deal with you- **you demon!** ”I said, and Bill looked at me. "Then why did you summoned me? _Jeez_ , why do I have to deal with such a fool like you? ”He sighed and walked to the door. "Well, if you don't want to make a deal with me, I'm out of here. Finally, I can enjoy a little bit of freedom in this world- “

Suddenly he stopped. 

We both felt as if something was pulling our arm. We looked at our wrists and couldn't believe our eyes. 

We both had a magic seal tattooed there. "W-what the fuck ?!" Bill said confused, trying to walk out the door. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't leave. It was as if we were connected by some kind of invisible chain.

"No… no, **no** , **NO, NO, NO**!" Bill was furious. "Do you know what you have done ?!" _Well, I didn't know_. "You used magic to connect our souls! Thanks to that, we are soul-bonded. That means we will be **CONNECTED TOGETHER FOR THE END OF OUR LIVES!** ”He yelled at me, and I didn't know what the fuck was he talking about. "W-what do you mean?" I asked. 

Bill tried to explain it to me. "That ritual served to catch me, demon, in this physical body. I can no longer leave this body until you destroy the seal, or one of us dies. In this way, you have control over me, and we can not be too far apart. Is that clear to you yet? ”

I started to panic. This was bad. It was  ** a hell far worse ** than what I expected! I just wanted to have magical powers, and now I ended up being chained to this demon for the rest of my life? What would Mabel say? What would Ford say when he returns? WHAT DO I DO?!

Bill tried to calm us down. "But it's okay because you didn't want to do it, right? None of us have to end up like this. All you have to do is **destroy** the seal with your magic, and we'll both be free again! ”He grabbed my shoulders.

"B-but I can't do magic!" I shouted, and Bill was speechless. 

We realized how fucked up we were.

"You-you're kidding, aren't you? You summoned me, Pinetree. Only a few spellcasters can do that. You have to be at least A level, right? ”

I shook my head. "No, I'm just D-level. That's why I wanted to summon you in the first place. ”I explained, and there was complete hopelessness in his eyes. We were bound to us by this spell, and there was no way we could get rid of it.

But Bill decided to take matters into his own hands. 

"Fine. If it doesn't work out this way, I'll go to your mind and do it myself." He touched my forehead, but nothing happened. "What?" He wondered and tried again. It didn't work. 

Then he noticed the magic mark tattooed on my neck. "You have a protective spell? But how ?! You said you couldn't cast a spell! ”I rubbed my tattoo with my hand. "Yeah, my great-uncle did that for me. He was afraid that someone might attack my mind due to my poor magic skills, so he created some protective spells for me. "

So Bill couldn't enter my mind. Which was good and bad at the same time. 

We were trying to find a way out of this mess. And Bill suddenly got an idea. "I know, Pinetree! Let's make a deal! ”He held out his hand to me. _What was he talking about?_

Well, we were in a critical situation, so I let him talk.

"You say you can't control your magic, right? But since you were able to summon me today, It means that you are not a completely lost cause. So what about making a deal that I'll teach you magic? ”He said, and I crossed my arms. "And what will you want for it? I know you, demons, **always** want something in return. ”I asked, and Bill pointed to the seal on his wrist. "In return, I want you to break my seal and leave me free after you have learned to fully control your powers. I also want to live with you until then. And, of course, to keep our deal a secret. Well, do we have a deal or not?” He held out a hand that immediately ignited in the blue fire.

I had to think about it. I knew that deals with demons were bad and seldom ended well. But now it was my only chance to get rid of him. 

Besides, he would teach me magic, which was what I wanted the whole time…

"All right, Bill," I said, shaking hands with him. 

** "It's a deal..." **


	4. Florida boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making a deal with Bill, Dipper tries to figure out how to explain it all to his family. But when Mabel enters his room and sees Bill and him beside him, he knows he's in trouble. He has a lot of things to explain ...

"It's a pleasure to do business with you." The demon smiled at me as we shook hands.

The blue flame warmed me strangely but otherwise did not harm me in any way. I could feel the electricity flowing through my body. What was going on? I felt like I was going to pass out in a moment. Luckily, that didn't happen.

Once it was all over, I fell down my ass.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I just made a deal with a demon! That was so bad. Now he had to live with me. I couldn't just let him move in like that! What was I supposed to tell Stan?  _ "Yeah, Stan, by the way, I accidentally summoned a demon. Would you mind if he lives here with us? ”  _ Oh, my God, I was so fucked up.

As Bill looked around my room, I tried to come up with a solution to do all this. Stan was already asleep, and Mabel wasn't about to come home until late at night. She will definitely be tired/drunk and go straight to bed. If Bill slept here, I could introduce him in the morning as a new tenant or something. But did Bill even have money for rent? After all, he was a demon, not a human. Moreover, I wasn't sure if Stan would want a tenant. There weren't many rooms available in the shack.

I began to regret doing the deal with him. Now I had a night to find a reason to stay with us and-

“ ** Dipper! ** Please help! ”With a huge slam of the door, Mabel entered the room. Frightened, I jumped off the floor, grabbed the blanket, and tossed it over to where the summoning circle had been drawn. “MABEL? What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be back until 3 am! ”I looked at her in surprise. She looked tired but also angry. And I knew right away why. There was a huge red stain on her purple dress. "Well,  ** I wanted to ** , but Gideon changed my plans. The idiot got drunk there and wanted to flirt with me. I tried to push him away, but he didn't want to leave. We pushed each other until he poured his glass of wine on me. That really pissed me off. I took my glass of champagne, spat it in his face, and decided to go home. So, here I am! Do you think that you can find me a potion to clean my clothes? This dress is my favorite, and I would not like it to- "

Mabel stopped and looked at Bill, who was standing at the notice board. Her expression immediately changed from angry to confused. "Um, Dipper? Who is that? And what is he doing in your room? ”She asked, pointing to the man. "Well, that's ... Umm ... that's… You know ..." I tried to find the words.  _ God, I didn't know what to say! How was I supposed to know she'd be back so soon? I was so screwed up! _

"Oh, you must be Mabel! You don't even know how excited I was that your brother would finally introduce you to me in person! He told me you wouldn't come until morning, but I couldn't wait for you! I've heard so much about you! By the way, you have a pretty nice necklace, Shooting star! ”Suddenly Bill turned around and began shaking hands with Mabel.  _ What did he think he was doing ?! _

"Oh, really? Thanks... And who are you again? ”She asked, and Bill looked as if she had hurt him in her words.“ Huh? Didn't Pinetree ever tell you about me? About our letters and stuff? "That surprised Mabel. It was as if it had finally lit up in her head. She immediately began to shake hands with him, “Wait, no way! Are you Dipper's penfriend from Florida? ”Bill nodded. "Yup. My name is William Rephic, but you can call me Bill. "

\-----------------------------

_ How did he know that?  _

Yes, I had a pen pal who lived in Florida. His name was Willy, and he was about a year older than me. I met him on our family trip to Disneyland in Orlando. It was a gift for our 17th birthday. 

Mabel was so excited about that trip. She made me go to every roller coaster they had there.

And of course, I got sick. 

With a feeling of vomiting, I eventually stayed in one of the cafes with a reading room while Mabel and my parents had fun at the attractions. 

And that's where I met him. He noticed that I had read the same book as him, and somehow we started talking. It turned out we had a lot in common. Although he was from Florida, we decided to stay in touch through letters.

I never said much about him to Mabel, my parents, or grunkles Stan and Ford. There was no reason why. The only time I mentioned him was when I asked Mabel  _ "if she could take a letter for my friend from Florida to the post office." _

We corresponded together for over 3 years. But then our correspondence ended because he got married and decided to move to Russia. But I didn't tell anyone about it.

\-----------------------------

"What are you doing here, Bill? Shouldn't you be in Florida or something? Dipper didn't mention that you should come to visit. ”Mabel's words brought me back to reality.  _ How long have I been out? _

Bill scratched his neck and looked at me. "Well, I'm a little embarrassed to admit it. The thing is, that my ex kicked me out of the house, and now I have nowhere to go. But then I heard from Pinetree that your great-uncle had gone to Romania and that he has no one to teach him magic. So I offered to be his tutor. For the price of accommodation and meals. Right, Pinetree? ”He turned to me and winked. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, sis. I guess I should have told you earlier. I hope you don't mind. ”I lied and had  ** no fucking idea ** how he could have known all of that.

But I had to admit that he was a really good actor. Mabel believed him every word, and nothing seemed suspicious for her. "Of course, I don't mind! Dipper's friend is also my friend. You can stay here as long as you want. I'm sure grunkle Stan won't mind. Speaking of which, have you told Stan about him, Dip-Dop? ”She asked, and I shook my head. "No, not yet. Bill arrived by bus late at night, and Stan was asleep at the time. I didn't want to wake him, so we decided to tell him in the morning. After all, it's been a long day, and we're both pretty tired. ”I explained, yawning aloud. Maybe it was a loss of blood, maybe not, but I felt like I was about to fall asleep every second. "Oh, of course! Silly me! We have a spare room on the 1st floor, opposite Stan's bedroom. Come on, I'll show you! ”Mabel smiled and took Bill out of the room. “Sure thing, Shooting star! That's so kind of you. Well, good night, Pinetree. I'll see you in the morning. ”He waved at me, and I just laughed nervously. "Yeah, good night, you too."

_ Well, this was  _ **_ definitely  _ ** _ the worst night of my life… _

_ \----------------------------- _

When I went downstairs for breakfast the next morning, there was only Stan and Mabel in the kitchen. I sighed in relief. At least I had time to explain somehow the situation before Bill gets up. "Hey, kid! Jeesh, you look like a walking corpse. Did you sleep bad or something? ”Stan greeted me. "Yeah,  **_ something  _ ** like that." I nodded. I didn't even have to look in the mirror to know that I had a dark circle under my eyes. 

After everything that happened last night, I couldn't sleep in peace. I spent a whole night trying to figure out a way to explain this situation. Although Bill obviously had some acting skills, he certainly had no documentaries or money. 

But that was fine. During the night, I came up with over two thousand possible answers on how to tell Stan-

"Good morning, Pinetree, Shooting star! I see you all have breakfast. May I join you? ” The demon said behind me, and I almost dropped the glass of juice. All my pre-made answers disappeared at that moment. "Morning, you too! Would you like some pancakes? ”Mabel greeted him cheerfully. 

Stan stared at the young man beside me in surprise. He looked almost the same as yesterday, just not wearing the black coat. "And you're like  ** who ** ?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I was about to answer when Mabel started talking. "Grunkle Stan, this is Bill. You know, that Dipper's friend from Florida, with whom he corresponded for so long. He has nowhere to live, so bro-bro invited him to live with us. "

That really surprised Stan. He almost choked with his coffee. " ** WHAT?!  ** Dipper, are you nuts? You can't bring a guy from the other end of the US here! This is no motel. ”He freaked out when he finally caught his breath. "Grunkle Stan, it's not like that! Just let me explain... ”I wanted to continue as Bill put his hand on my shoulder and turned to Stan. "I'm sorry, but you must have misunderstood that. I don't want to live here with you  ** for free ** . I heard Pinetree needed someone here to tutor magic, so I offered to help him. I have an S-level magic exam, so I have sufficient qualifications. With my help, I promise your nephew will reach a new level later this year.” Stan didn't seem to believe him. After all, he knew that even Ford didn't help me much. "Really? And how can I be sure about that? Do you have any documents? ”He asked, and I thought my heart might stop. 

_ We were at the ends. What were we supposed to do? There was no way he would have valid documents… _

"Sure. Is my magic ID enough? I can show my diploma if needed. ”The blond said calmly, pulling a small white card from his pocket. 

I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was there. Name, sex, date of birth, rank, and even his photo. It looked so real that there was no way it was a forgery. Stan picked up the card and studied it for a while. " _ William Rephic _ ... Why do you call yourself Bill?" He asked, returning the ID card to Bill. "Because it sounds less formal. Long names have always bothered me, you know? So I like it when I can call people by nicknames. It's more personal. Right, Pinetree, Shooting star? You don't mind me calling you like that, do you?” Bill answered Stan's question, and Mabel shook her head. "Of course not! I like it."

Grunkle Stan put down his coffee mug on the table and crossed his arms. "Listen up, Bill. You realize that Dipper is a bit of...  _ a complicated  _ case, right? I would not like to let someone live here  _ for free _ , whose work would have no results. If you understand me. ”I understood what Stan was trying to imply. And guessing by Bill's expression, he also got it. But what I didn't expect was that he pulled a wallet with money from his other pocket. ** A lot of money ** . "Sure, I understand. I can pay you rent and food. I used to pay $ 1,700 a month for my Orlando apartment. Would that be enough for the beginning? And if I proved to you that Dipper is making a huge improvement, you would reduce the price to 60%, do you agree? ”

At that moment, we both knew he had convinced him. Nothing interested Stan more than money. And God, this was big money! Even if he only paid him 60% every month, it was still 1000 bucks! We had no idea where he took the money, but I didn't complain. 

"Fine, you can stay here. I just hope you keep your promise. "Finally, Stan spoke, staring at the green bills. Bill smirked and grabbed my shoulders." Oh, don't worry, Mr. Pines. I'm sure he'll make great progress. I'm  ** veeeery sure ** of that."

_ Thus began my life with a demon. I just hoped I could get rid of him soon… _


	5. Rule no.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of Dipper's training to become an S-level spellcaster. And Bill decides to start with a relatively unusual but effective method ...

April 14th - 1 day after summoning Bill

During our breakfast, Billa Mabel asked various questions. If he has a sibling, what's his job, how long have we known each other, etc. And Bill had answers to all his questions. If I didn't know who he really was, I would believe him too. Bill was a great liar. He sat there with us and talked with us as if he had known us for years. It wasn't until he finished eating that he got up and turned to face me. "Well, thank you for breakfast. Now, If you'll excuse us here with Pinetree, it's time for our first lesson. Besides, he offered to show me the local forest. "He said, and I also got up from my chair and said," Yeah. I'd like to show  _ William  _ my favorite place there. I'll see you later. " And with that, we left...  


\----------------------------------

"Well, how did you know that?" I asked as we walked through the woods. At night, the rain finally stopped and the morning sunlight tickled our nose. We walked along a forest path and looked at the blooming flowers around us. "Know what?" The man asked though it was clear he knew what I was asking. "How did you know about my friend from Florida?" That my grunkle is in Romania and that I don't have a teacher? ”I asked again, and Bill looked on the sky. "Hm? Well, that's because we demons can read people's memories, "he replied, and I just stared.  _ Wait, did that mean he knew everything about me now? Did he only know about me or did it apply to others? How- _

Bill began to laugh out loud. "Wow, you really believed me! Hahaha! You, humans, are really so naive. Even if I could read your thoughts and memories, you still have that magic protection, remember? ”He made fun of me. "Then tell me how you found out, you moron!" I stopped walking, trying to stay calm.  _ God, it wasn't even 24 hours, and I wanted to kill him! _

"Simply,  _ my dear Pinetree _ . As I looked around your room, I noticed a postcard "Greetings from Florida" on the notice board. You also had a note on your calendar: "Grunkle Ford - Romania (departure). It was not difficult to conclude. ”He explained, and we continued walking. We still had a long way to go.

"What about the money and the documents? Where did you get those? ”I continued with my questions. "I made money from selling the gold my worshipers gave me over the centuries. As for the documents, I created them with black magic. ”He replied, and I raised an eyebrow. “Creating valid documents using black magic? Isn't that kinda  _ illegal _ ? ”Bill laughed at me. "And isn't  ** summoning a demon ** without a license to practice black magic illegal?" He replied, and I was speechless. He was absolutely right. If anyone found out that I was now bound to Bill, I would probably end up in jail. I had to hope that no one would ever know…

\----------------------------------

"So here we are! This is my hideout. No one knows this place except me. ”I sat down tired on the stump. It was a forest glade, which was near the cliff. Bill looked around. He liked the place. 

It was a perfect place for practicing magic. The man leaned on his cane and looked at me. "So, when did it happen?" 

That confused me. What did he mean by that? "Um, what?" I asked, and he waved his cane. Immediately, a chair appeared under him, and he sat on it. "When did you stop using your magic?" He asked again.

I did not understand. "I- I never stopped using my magic. I was simply born without the ability to cast spells. That's all. ”I answered him, but Bill didn't like my answer. "Don't lie. We both know that you come from a long bloodline of spellcasters. So the chances of you being a non-spellcaster are almost nil. Your great-uncle taught you for a long time, didn't he? ”I nodded. "And without success, right?" I nodded again.

That's right, Ford has taught me for over 10 years. And with no results. At least when it came to casting spells. 

Bill scratched his chin. He was thinking.

Then, after a moment, he spoke again. "So do you have any trauma?" That surprised me. I answered quickly. "Why are you asking? That's quite a personal thing, don't you think? ”I didn't like him asking such questions. But Bill wanted to know more. "No, I need to know exactly when you stopped using magic. So when did it happened? ”He raised his voice. I immediately argued with him: "I-I don't know. That's how I was born. ”That upset Bill. He let his chair disappear and approached me. He grabbed my shoulder and repeated his words in a warning voice, "When. Did. It. Happened?" 

I couldn't stand it anymore. "When I was 9 years old!" I finally blurted out, and the blond let me go. "Oh, I see. That would make sense. ”He muttered as if telling himself. "Why do you want to know it so much?" I asked, crossing my arms.

" _Why_ , Pinetree?" He turned back to me and grabbed my wrist. We both looked at the magic seal that was tattooed there. "Because you did something that only the best spellcasters could do. You summoned me and soul-bonded with me. That means you have magical powers, but somehow you locked them in yourself. So if we want to get rid of this terrible seal, you have to unlock it somehow. ”He explained to me, and I took a step back.  _ Wait. Did he mean I actually could do magic? No, that was absurd. _

Bill began to walk around the glade. "And how do you think I can achieve that? I've read almost every book with spells, and it didn't help. "I called to him and got up from the ground. The blond snapped and suddenly rose a few inches off the ground. "Well, of course, it didn't help you! The important thing is practice, not theory. You must first learn to use magic without spells. Like this levitation. Try it! Concentrate on the magic in yourself and slowly try to get off the ground. ”He laughed and danced in the air as if he were at a big party. Then he swooped down and motioned for me to try it too. 

Lesson number one has started…

\----------------------------------

Hopeless. I tried to concentrate as much as I could and nothing. I moved for neither the stupid centimeter. It was worthless. I have been training for over 2 hours, and I have already had enough. "Agh, I give up! I'm useless. I just can't do that. ”I cursed and was about to go back to the shack. However, Bill, who was watching me the whole time, stopped me. "Oh, come on! Don't say you're giving up so soon. You, humans, are so difficult. Well, we have to try another technique. ”He said, and I put my hands on my hips. "And what technique do you mean? There's  ** no way ** to teach me to fly. "

Bill smiled. He just got an idea. "Come with me. ”He waved at me and walked toward the cliff. I followed him to the edge. In front of us was a magnificent view of the town of Gravity Falls. The only thing I didn't like was how high we were.

I began to fall quickly to the ground.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm gonna die! _

I started to panic. I didn't want to die so young. It all happened so fast that I could do nothing but scream. Without magic, I had four seconds to live. My heart was beating as crazy as I saw me falling to the ground. It was my end. I closed my eyes quickly and prepared for the impact…

Suddenly something happened. I felt as if something came out of my body and everything stopped abruptly. I wasn't falling anymore.  _ "What the-? Am I still alive? ” _ I didn't understand when I heard the man's voice in front of me. "Wow, that took you long enough! You almost died. "

I slowly opened his eyes and remained in shock.

I floated about a meter above the ground. Using  ** my own ** magic! I couldn't believe it. Bill, who was standing in front of me, smirked at me. "If you waited another second, you'd be a greasy stain. But I must say that I am impressed. It's not bad on the first try. ”He said, and that brought me back to reality. "W-What was that supposed to mean ?! You push me off a cliff! I almost died! ”I yelled at him, and Bill just shook his head. "What? Kill you? Come on, Pinetree, do you think I have such  **_ low  _ ** standards? Even if I killed you, I wouldn't help myself. I made a contract with you, so I can't hurt you in any way. If you died, I would still be imprisoned with this seal. All I planned was to throw you off a cliff and just before you fall using my magic to catch you. That's all. "

"And you couldn't tell me that in advance ?! I almost had a heart attack! ”I argued, but Bill just crossed his arms. "Does a bird mother warn her children before throwing them out of the nest? No. She just throws them out, and either they fly and survive or die. You may be glad you don't have that second option. ”I was about to defend myself, but in the end, I didn't say anything. Rather, I started to mind just lying in the air. "Umm… can you get me down? This is getting pretty annoying. ”I asked, and Bill grinned. He had fun looking at me as I kept spinning in the air. "Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe if you said a word, _ please _ , I'd help you. ”He smirked. That guy really pissed me off. First, he moves in with me, he's as annoying as fuck, and now he's thrown me off a cliff. Unbelievable!

But because I started to feel sick of levitating, I had to control myself and do it. " _ Please _ , Bill, can you take me down?" I asked, and Bill nodded. "Well, since you asked so nicely." He stepped away from me and snapped. Immediately, my magic stopped working, and I fell to the ground. "Ow! Couldn't you have been gentler? ”I spat a piece of grass out of my mouth and began to clean my shirt of dirt. I was so glad to be safely on the ground again.

"Next time, you will do it yourself. Now come on, we have to hurry up and do it again. "Bill spoke and walked down the path back to the cliff. I couldn't believe my ears. "WHAT? You want me to do it  ** again ** ? That fall? Are you crazy ?! ”Bill just continued walking. "Of course I'm crazy, Pinetree. But that doesn't matter. You need to learn to control your magic by impulse. Therefore, I will push you off the cliff until you prevent me from doing it with your magic."

I couldn't believe what he said! I almost killed myself, and he wants me to do it again. Crazy or not, I had a terrible urge to punch him. "I hate you," I muttered angrily, and Bill grinned. "You love me." He winked at me, sending me a kiss. He was obviously making fun of me. "Now, let's go!"  


_ Ugh, I wanted to kill that bastard **so much!** _

_ But it had to wait now. It was time to continue training… _


End file.
